Just Give Me a Reason
by TheMidnightElite
Summary: Camp is having a karaoke night! Miranda drags Katie there ignoring her protests. Katie may not even mind by the end of the night. Tratie Oneshot!


**A/N So on the duets BOLD is the girl part and ITALICS are the boy part. Parts that both sing will be bolded and italicized. **

"You need to come tonight Katie!" My sister Miranda told me.

"I don't even sing. Plus doesn't karaoke night sound kind of stupid?

"No! It sounds like fun! Plus you sing wonderfully! You sing all the time in the strawberry fields! Come on Katie! I will not take no for an answer." With that Miranda stood up from the bed across from mine, grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the cabin. I couldn't help but scowl. Travis is going to be there, and after what happened yesterday, let's just say I am not too happy to see his face.

After dragging me for a couple minutes Miranda let go. I looked around and realized the sword arena had all the dummies pushed to the side and there were huge speakers framing the spot that would be the "stage" and the bleachers on all sides were nearly filled. Miranda dragged me over to where the rest of our siblings were and I slid down on my seat hoping no one would notice me. After we sat down everyone got quiet. I looked at the center of the arena. Mr. D was standing there with a microphone.

"Ok, so thanks to Chiron all you brats get to participate in a karaoke night. Yadda yadda, here's Chiron to explain the rules." Mr. D quickly walked, or should I saw floated, away and Chiron trotted over to where Mr. D was standing.

"Ok Demigods, well you all know what karaoke is! Now here are the rules. The audience chooses who goes up, and since there's no way to say no, you get to pick your own song. Now we have an IPod from Hephaestus that has every single song known to man on it. Have fun, and don't hurt each other. One last thing, there is no more then two people allowed to sing at a time." With that he walked off and stood in the aisle.

"Ok Everyone, you all know me, I'm Lacy, and I will be the announcer tonight. So take a couple minutes to think then I will be right back up here to ask who you guys want to go up and sing!" Lacy from the Aphrodite cabin said. You heard a murmur from the audience and then it got quiet. Lacey walked back to the center.

"Ok, who have you guys decided?" she asked. You can hear a bunch of people say Thalia from the Zeus cabin. "Ok, looks like you guys have chosen Thalia! Good luck!"

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place,_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you?_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you're screaming?_

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

When she was done everyone started clapping. She actually wasn't bad. I'm surprised she didn't sing a My Chemical Romance song, or a Green Day song. Oh wells she was good and I guess now Karaoke has officially started. Lacy came back to the stage.

"Woo! Let's hear it for our first singer! And what an amazing job she did! Now who do you want this time?" There were a chorus of Percy's and Annabeth's. "Oh! You guys want to hear Percy and Annabeth? Well I'm a sucker for a good duet so let's hear it for Percy and Annabeth!" The crowd went up in cheers. Percy and Annabeth made their way to the front, Annabeth slightly resembling a tomato in tone. They whispered to each and then the song started playing through the speakers

_Do you hear me, I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

**Boy, I hear you in my dreams**

**I feel your whisper across the sea**

**I keep you with me in my heart**

**You make it easier when life gets hard**

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**They don't know how long it takes**_

_**Waiting for a love like this**_

_**Every time we say goodbye**_

_**I wish we had one more kiss**_

_**I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will**_

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

**Though the breezes through the trees**

**Move so pretty you're all I see**

**As the world keeps spinning round**

**You hold me right here right now**

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**I'm lucky we're in love in every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

So it turns out Percy does have a flaw! He can't sing for his life! I mean Annabeth wasn't that good, but she was decent. Still the song was adorable! They are so cute together!

"Well, that was interesting! I have to say those two are just to cute!" Her voice went up as she said the end of the sentence. "Now who's next?" My worst fear just happened. The crowd said Katie and Travis. "Awe! We are going to have Tratie up here! Lets welcome them up!" The crowd started cheering. I could feel my face starting to blush. I reluctantly stood up and walked to the center. Lacy handed me a mic and I told her what song to do. She gave me a weird look but agreed. Travis made his way down.

"What song are we doing?" He whispered.

"You'll know it, just follow my lead." I said with barely any emotion. The song started to play and I closed my eyes. As the song started I poured my heart into it.

**Right from the start**

**You were a thief**

**You stole my heart**

**And I your willing victim**

**I let you see the parts of me**

**That weren't all that pretty**

**And with every touch you fixed them**

**Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh**

**Things you never say to me, oh, oh**

**Tell me that you've had enough**

**Of our love, our love**

**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**It's in the stars**

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

**We're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

**(Oh, we had everything)**

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everythin'_

_And it's all in your mind_

**(Yeah, but this is happenin')**

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_

_Used to lie so close to me__**, oh, oh**_

_There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_**Between our love, our love**_

_**Oh, our love, our love**_

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**I never stopped**_

_**You're still written in the scars on my heart**_

_**You're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

**Our tear ducts can rust**

_I'll fix it for us_

**We're collecting dust**

**But our love's enough**

_You're holding it in_

**You're pouring a drink**

_No nothing is as bad as it seems_

**We'll come clean**

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**It's in the stars**_

_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_

_**That we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**It's in the stars**_

_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_

_**That we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

**Oh, we can learn to love again**

**Oh, we can learn to love again**

**Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

I sniffled. Apparently during the song I started crying. I handed the mic back to Lacey and ran back over to my cabin. I heard the entire arena break into applause. I just buried my face in Miranda's neck and cried. I cried because all through that song, what was behind my closed eyelids, was what I never wanted to relive.

**Flashback**

I was walking through the woods to Zeus' Fist. I like to go here while I'm not in the fields. I hear a giggle. I hurry over and see a mop of curly brown hair. His back if facing me but I'm pretty sure I know who it is. He's kissing that girl from Aphrodite's cabin, I think her name is Scarlet. He had his hands in her blonde hair. I took a deep breath in and tried to blink back tears.

"God Travis, I finally give you a fucking chance and this how you repay me. I knew I shouldn't have went out with you! My siblings warned me." He turned around with a shocked expression on his face. He looked at me pleadingly. I felt something just break in my chest. I shook my head no before turning around and running back to camp.

**End Flashback**

"Wow. They were amazing! I think they were definitely the best of the night!" Lacy said, and the crowd agreed with cheers. "Ok! Well, we have time for one more! Who is it going to be guys?" The crowd screams Silena. "Looks like we have a girl from my cabin! Give it up for my sister Silena!" The crowd applauded. As Silena picked out her song I quietly told Miranda I was going back to the cabin and got up and left. While exiting I noticed Silena singing Ain't No Other Man by Christina Aguilera. As I was nearing my cabin I heard someone calling behind me.

"Katie! Will you please wait and listen to me!"

I turned around quickly, "Travis. Get lost. It's over. You made that quite obvious in the woods. Now why don't you go make out with your slut. I'm going back to my cabin and going to sleep." I turned back around and started to walk away. He grabbed me wrist and pulled me around. I lost my footing and fell into his chest. My senses went insane from this little contact. Curse Travis and the effect he has on me!

"Katie can we please talk about this!" He gave me pleading eyes and I almost caved in, but the scene from yesterday played through my head again.

"Travis, what could you possibly have to talk to me about? I was just another game to you. I thought you would be different with me. Everyone told me it wouldn't be different. I kept telling them no. I believed you, and I trusted you, but I just became another one of the girls in your game. I can't believe I fell for it!" Travis wiped the tears that started falling from my eyes. Rage filled within me, I pushed out of his grasp and started walking back to my cabin.

I heard feet following me so I quickened my pace. He was not just going to use one of his lame excuses and win me back. I don't care how adorable he is, or how he makes me feel. He is an ass. And I played right into his game. How could I be so stupid. I didn't notice but at some point the steps behind me quickened because I was lifted off the ground from behind.

"Put me down Travis. I am not in the mood." I yelled.

"I will not put you down until you listen to what I have to say!" He yelled back. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Fine I'm listening." I said with as much venom as I could muster. I heard him sigh in relief.

"Ok I admit I was wrong. I tried so hard and long to get you and when I finally got you, I fucked up really badly. I didn't realize you would mind. None of the other girls did. Then again that's why I like you, you're different. I feel like such and idiot because instead of treating you how you should have been treated I treated you horribly. Thinking back on it and no amount of sluts, or other girls, could ever compare to you. You're amazing. Your sweet, loyal, compassionate, hard working, honest, smart, and one of the bravest people ever. If people were more like you the world would be a better place. You're the only girl I need Katie. You're better then any other girl, and did I mention your gorgeous as well? I don't know what I would do with out you. Katie, I would understand if it's a no, but will you go out with me? I promise to stay loyal and to never ever make that mistake again. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I can't lose you Katie." More tears were flowing from my eyes.

I was having a silent argument in my head when I heard a voice, which was definitely not one of my head voices. _He's telling the truth. He loves you. _For some reason I knew he was telling the truth. After another minute I shook my head yes. His face brightened up so much I could tell in the dark. He came running towards me and picked me up in a spinning hug. When he stopped spinning he crashed his lips to mine and I could feel the love and need he put into it. I put all my emotions in as well. While our lips were molding together I felt my feet touch the ground. I put my hands up into his hair and deepened the kiss. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he opened gratefully. Our tongues were dancing and I cure my self for needing to breathe. I broke apart and both of us were breathing deeply. Apparently at some point during our kiss I wound my legs around his wait and he was holding me up around my wait. He touched his forehead to mine and looked deep into my eyes.

"Katie, I promise I will not make you regret this. I love you. I never want to-" I cut him of by pressing my lips lightly to his. I pulled away and slowly unwrapped my legs from his waist. He didn't seem like he wanted to let me go, and when I was standing his arms tightened around my waist. I went on my tiptoes and started kissing him. I slowly removed his arms from my wait. When they were off I broke the kiss and ran towards my cabin, laughing.

"You're going to pay for that one Gardner!" He yelled laughing and chasing after me. I heard him getting closer so I quickly changed course and headed for the beach. When I thought I lost him I slowed down. Then out of nowhere I felt strong arms wrap around my wait. I couldn't help but laugh. Eventually after a few minutes he let go. When he did I sat down on the beach and kicked my shoes off. Travis sat down next to me, and put his arm around my waist. I put my head on his shoulder and snuggled into him. I'm kind of glad I went to karaoke night.

**A/N I hope you guys liked it! The songs I used were:**

**Welcome to my Life by Simple Plan (Old I know)**

**Lucky by Jason Mraz ft Colbie Caillat **

**Just Give Me a Reason by P!nk ft Nate Ruess **

**R&R Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
